


Kissing The Injury Away

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Smut, Bottom Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, But Not Much, But they are allies soldiers here, Butt Slapping, F/M, Kissing, Missionary Position, My First Smut, Orgasm, Power Bottom, They are all 18 here, Top Tsumiki Mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has been the talk of the camp. Mikan decides to see why.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 7





	Kissing The Injury Away

They had only brought him in a week ago, and yet, he had already mainly healed up. Of course, with his quick recovery, rumors had gone around the camp, each one more ridiculous than the last.

_ He shot a syringe full of sulfa powder through his knee! _

_ He drank the IV liquid! _

_ He used his Yakuza skills to heal himself up! _

Mikan simply scoffed at those rumors, of course, being the leader of her medical crew, she had to practically babysit these new soldiers. They knew that if there were two things that pissed their leader off, it was any error related to any medical procedure and the second… We don’t talk about the second. Deciding to take a walk, she walked out of the cafeteria tent, listening to her subordinates talk about this new group called the “Basterds”.

Seeing the medical tent, she walked in, seeing Fuyuhiko reading. Spotting Mikan, he set the book down.

“Yo.”

“Y-you do know you’ve caused quite a stir, sir?”

“Have I? Tch, that’s fuckin’ stupid, people recover from their wounds every day.”

“Can you please not swear?” Fuyuhiko grinned, and put his right arm behind his head.

“Make me.” 

Mikan stomped over to the patient's bed getting her face mere centimeters in front of the yakuza’s. She grinned back almost evilly, and whispered in his ear.

“You’re really browning me off*, you know that?” When she brought her face back to where it originally was, she saw Fuyuhiko was blushing, an innocent yet devilish smile across his face. Fuyuhiko then whispered in Mikan’s ear.

“Tell you what sweetheart, I’m getting honorably discharged tomorrow. I’m a virgin, and I want to bring back some stories to my friends… you catch my drift?” Mikan mouthed yes, causing Fuyuhiko to start taking his clothes off, which, considering his upper half was just bandages meant to just reaffirm he’d be ok, all he had to do was take off his pants and underwear while Mikan took off her clothes as well. As soon they took them off, they began, with Fuyuhiko plunging his cock into Mikan’s vagina. Fuyuhiko gripped onto Mikan’s shoulders, as he was already shaking. They kept that same position for a while, before Mikan felt a sudden hand on her backside. Staring down at Fuyuhiko, she saw another innocent yet devilish grin. Mikan simply nodded as Fuyuhiko began massaging her ass. Slowly but surely, both of their breathing grew heavier and louder. Mikan reached her face down, and kissed Fuyuhiko on the lips, with Fuyuhiko doing the same to Mikan. Eventually, they kissed more and more, with Mikan’s pink lipstick showing kisses all over the yakuza’s face. The breaths became even louder than before as Fuyuhiko began massaging even faster. His fingers trickled across the girls ass, causing her to receive chills all over her spine. Her chills became even more ubiquitous as Fuyuhiko squeezed, feeling her soft skin under Fuyuhiko’s hand.

More chills.

More chill.

More.

_ MORE. _

Mikan orgasmed, releasing something between a loud gasp and a happy scream. Fuyuhiko came as well, his head slumping against the hospital bed as Mikan got off him, collecting her clothes and making sure nobody saw him. However, as she saw the coast was clear, she realized something.

“Oh shit...Fuyuhiko.” Mikan turned around, seeing Fuyuhiko get dressed.

“Hm?”

“You...came in me.”

“Oh fuck. You know, this could turn out ok, either way.” 

“W-what do you mean?”

“When I submitted my application to the US, they said that since I was technically a refugee of the yakuza, I could also bring another friend, if they want to go.”

“Oh.” Mikan walked back to the hospital bed, and sat next to Fuyuhiko. “So… what’s your plan?”

“I got an apartment down in Chicago for 200 a month. I was gonna save the second room for my friend but she… wasn’t as lucky escaping the yakuza with me.” Fuyuhiko felt a hand squeeze around his, and saw the silently crying Mikan.

…

_ 2 days later _

Fuyuhiko set the box down, looking around at the size of the apartment. Mikan walked in behind him, bringing the last of the boxes. “Man… can you believe this apartment? This is what proper work gets you, Tsumiki.” Fuyuhiko gave yet another grin, before throwing the apartment keys to Mikan. “I hate to leave you here alone on your first night here, but I got to meet up with this business guy, I think his name is… Tony Montana? Whatever, I heard there was a great burger joint down the street, I’ll probably be back around 10 or 11.” Fuyuhiko walked out, leaving the nurse alone. She sat down on a box of her own possessions.

_ She had made it. _

**Author's Note:**

> *Basically the WW2 version of saying "You're pissing me off!"


End file.
